


Hamilton Hoard

by RadioCod



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: My hoard of all the Hamilton drawings I have done until now! From sketches to finished pictures. I thought it would be nice to share it here too!This will also probably have a mix of how the characters historically looked or Liberty's Kids!  Tags will be added as I continue to draw.  It's complete because I never know when I will draw some more :)





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> “Let future historians wonder how Eliza  
> Reacted when you broke her heart…”
> 
> Hamilton is a brilliant musical and I am so late to the bandwagon but oh well....


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some new pens and decided to try them out as I listened to “Non-stop”…non-stop ;)


	3. Outburst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to draw Burr's outburst but really end up drawing him like Trevor Noah???


	4. Muscleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first serious attempt at drawing Hercules Mulligan who needs more love because he is great!
> 
> I don’t think I did him justice but oh well we all start somewhere!


	5. Mighty Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain: It is 2am, draw Hercules Mulligan admiring the needle.  
> Me: Alright sounds fair


	6. Mad-dog Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew having a cider and attempting to use an ink pen would work so well? Anyways here’s my first ever James Madison!


	7. Modern Day Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules with Idris Elba inspired clothes (he definitely has a fashion sense greater than us all: especially me)…
> 
> I live for modern AU’s \\\OvO//


	8. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
> That I live and you are gone.  
> There’s a grief that can’t be spoken.  
> There’s a pain goes on and on.”  
> \- Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, Les Misérables
> 
> My creme de la creme of fanart so far! So I have finally seen Les Misérables (only the film though) and the moment this came on I was immediately inspired. Then I went snooping around to see if my hunch was right about Lafayette being the last to pass away. It was.


	9. French Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick 15 minute ink practice! Mainly playing around with style as well so don't expect Laf to always look like this...

                                                                                 


	10. Green accompanies Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companion piece to the previous pic! I was on a roll!


	11. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing a good neutral frontal view sketch is like making a deal with the devil…


	12. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee what are you doing get back on your feet!


End file.
